Panty Problemas
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Es una traducción al español de la autora:"StrawberryMerry", ...FIC Yukio y Riruka...


Konichiwa! Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí sin escribir nada hahaha xD

¡Bueno hoy traigo una traducción al español! Ya le he pedido permiso a la autora; y se lo agradezco infinitamente por dejarme hacerlo

Espero que lo disfruten como yo. Ya que me volví una fanática de Yukio x Riruka! xD

**Aclaración**: Esta historia es una traducción al español.

**Nombre de la historia**: Panty Problems

**Autora**: StrawberryMerry

* * *

><p><strong><span>PANTY PROBLEMAS<span>**

Los ojos verdes la miraban detrás de su flequillo rubio, a la niña que dormía sobre el sofá. Yukio suspiró al instante al escuchar aquella melodía decepcionante que atrajo su atención nuevamente hacía su computadora de mano; que le advertía que fracaso una vez más a completar el nivel del juego.

Él se sintió frustrado, y se le notaba en su rostro juvenil. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que repetir el mismo nivel, y todo porque Riruka se quedo dormida en el sofá junto a él, esa era la distracción mayor.  
>Tendida con sus brazos cruzados, sus largas piernas estaban demasiado abiertas, una de ellas colgaba del sofá y la otra estaba en los amortiguadores traseros. Ni siquiera él podía descansar su cabeza hacía atrás, porque la pierna de Riruka estaba allí. Y esa era la parte más molesta.<p>

Él podía ver sus bragas, más de lo veía cuando Riruka pateaba la puerta. Podía ver todo. Más de lo que había imaginado que estaría viendo y eso lo estaba poniendo incómodo.

¡Estúpida! ¿Por qué rayos tenia que dormirse así?, puso en pausa el juego y lo puso sobre la mesa del café. Sabía que si ella se despertaba y lo veía allí sentado, iba a enfurecerse. Más porque sus bragas se podrían ver a simple vista. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el ruido que causaría su furia. Había solo que evitar que suceda.

Poco a poco, él tomo del dobladillo del vestido de Riruka para tirarlo hacia abajo. Al tocar el material suave, dudó. ¿Y si se despertaba en ese momento mientras sus manos estaban en su ropa? Dudo que pueda explicar esa situación. Él sabía exactamente que quedaría marcado de por vida como un: perverso, pervertido. Rápidamente, quito sus manos del vestido y las puso sobre sus rodillas.

Sin pensarlo, sus ojos se lanzaron de nuevo hacía los muslos abiertos de la chica, sintió un cosquilleo extraño. Sus bragas eran de color rosa claro y tenia una cara de conejito en el frente, que le sonreía y le hacia sentir como si estuviera siendo observado. No podía dejar de pensar que la ropa interior de la niña no era para nada lindo.

"Yukiiii… "

Escucho suspirar su nombre, el casi salto del sofá por la sorpresa y la vergüenza, sus ojos verdes extrañamente ansiosos se enfocaron sobre la cara dormida de Riruka y la calma volvió a él, pensó que había sido capturado.

Una extraña sensación sintió en el estomago el joven, al pensar en el sueño que podría tener la chica. Ella había dicho su nombre, y por primera vez no sonaba enojado. Fue muy agradable.

Decidió que ya era hora de que se retira a su habitación para hacer sus necesidades de este estrés no deseado, se inclino para recuperar su computadora de mano guardándola en su gran abrigo negro; pero su atención fue una vez más hacia Riruka que con una voz bajo gimió.

Vio como ella empezó a reajustar su sueño, moviendo las piernas para poder ponerse en una posición fetal. Él recibió otra visión de la ropa de Riruka, pero esta vez de su parte trasera.

Se ruborizo, apretó sus dientes y se volvió a salir. Es molesta incluso cuando esta dormida.

Cuando su mano se poso en el picaporte, dudo. Y pensó que no seria su culpa que ella estuviera exponiéndose. Ella estaba dormida después de todo. Ella probablemente estaría avergonzada si alguien conocido la hubiera visto así. Con un suspiro Yukio se alejo de la puerta.

Haciendo su camino de regreso a ella, y comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo. Se lo quito y con suavidad puso su chaqueta pesada sobre la estructura pequeña de la niña. Él sabía que cuando Riruka se despierte por la mañana, probablemente hubiera problemas por esa razón estúpida, pero tendría que lidiar con ella.

Ella siempre estaba loca por algo de todos modos.

Retomo su asiento en el extremo opuesto del sofá, y se volvió a su juego. De vez en cuando Riruka murmuraba algo incoherente. Pero solo lo distraía un poco. A veces sus ojos se encontraban con la cara de ella, y quedaba atrapado viendo el sueño de esta.

Cuando su rostro no estaba trenzado en cólera y no estaba gritando por cualquier estupidez que la molestaba, se veía bonita. Algo así como una muñeca, pensó para si mismo. Su boca delgada se dibujo una sonrisa al pensar eso.

Cuando la duración se computadora no dio para más, la apago finalmente y lo dejó. Bostezo y se levanto para irse a su habitación. Echo un vistazo a la chica que dormía a su lado. Pero luego decidió no irse a su cuarto.

Extrajo su gorro negro y lo agito un poco, Yukio cayó sobre su costado y cerró sus ojos verdes. Exhausto y descuidado con somnolencia, sin pensarlo se agacho para agarrar el otro extremo de su chaqueta para tirar de él sobre si mismo. Algo suave apretaba contra sus piernas, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerle caso a eso. En poco tiempo, él también quedo profundamente dormido y soñando bajo el calor de su gran chaqueta.

En un momento durante la noche, cuando todos estaban profundamente dormidos, abrió sus ojos rubí la niña de su letargo. Levanto su cabeza y he intento ver a su alrededor que era todo oscuridad. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el sofá y que Yukio estaba con ella, se sonrojo. Se lleno de una inmensa ira al instante, y justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta que la chaqueta estaba colocada sobre ella y se calmo su furia.

Ella toco el abrigo negro con curiosidad. Yukio nunca se había quitado la chaqueta.

Vagamente, recordó haberle gritado antes por algo estúpido. ¿Qué era? Oh si. Su pelo…. Ella había dicho que la forma como siempre llevaba su pelo en su rostro era estúpido.

Sus ojos se fueron hacia el rostro dormido. Su pelo rubio ya hacia caído , revelando su diminuta nariz y la cara. Su boca era fina ligeramente y se oía respirar suavemente. Fue lindo.

Ella aparto la mirada de el, incómoda por su propio pensamiento. Suspiro con resignación, puso marcha para atrás, acurrucándose debajo de la chaqueta una vez más. Al tiempo la pierna de Yukio presionaba contra su trasero, estaba lejos de estar cómoda, simplemente no tenia ganas de levantarse e ir a su habitación. Ella tenia que decirle a el sus limites y el respeto de su espacio personal, pero ahora ella acababa de dejarlo dormir.

Estúpido idiota. ¿Por qué diablos no se despierta? No me gusta que duerma en el sofá.

Y de nuevo se dejo caer en un profundo sueño, soñó en todas las formas en que podría acosar a Yukio por la mañana, sin darse cuenta de que él también estaba soñando con ella, y con estúpidas caras de conejitos de color rosa.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les halla gustado, fue difícil tener que averiguar ciertas partes que el traductor traduce mal jaja D:<p>

¡Gracias a la autora **StrawberryMerry** que me permitió traducir esta hermosa historia! Todos los creiditos son para ella son.


End file.
